


Ribbit

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ribbit

A menagerie of frogs chitters and chatters amongst my malformed grey matter  
they feast on the blight in exchange for shelter, but our symbiosis is flawed:  
no egress means no skedaddle, leaving me up a shit-drenched river without a paddle.

  
Fettered in my chest the moon-manic avows that nothing personal should be construed - Yet!  
The dashing satyr to my left is hell-bent on coupling the wretch - accidental breakthrough!

  
Dioramas of whimsy, phantasmal past manifests if only briefly on a shelf  
This time there's no blood price - the steadfast sun will move in ignorance of myself.


End file.
